comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Braddock (Earth-4816)
History Worthy of Britain The British scientist Brian Braddock headed into the countryside on his motorbike. During a break at a pub, he met another biker, and the two ended up fighting. Brian beat up the man, but broke his hand in the process. While riding to a hospital, his broken hand became two painful and when he flinched, he flipped off of the road, his bike exploding upon hitting a fence, and sending metal shrapnel into his body, killing him instantly. Brian woke up on an old, wooden ship, with no signs of any injuries. Exploring the ship, he found nobody else, but in the lowest level found a number of skeletons bound by chains. Finally, he came to the Captain's quarters, which were chained shut. He broke the door down, and entered. He discovered images of a number of men and women in uniforms styled to resemble the Union Jack. The ship hit land, and he rushed to the deck, where he saw a desert island. Getting off the ship and beginning to walk across the island, he began seeing shadows. He ran across the island, but fell through the sand and found himself being pulled up through water. He came face to face with an elderly man, who pulled him out of the water and onto a large rock sat in the water. The man introduced himself as Merlin, to which Brian expressed his disbelief. Merlin assured him it was in fact real, and pointed out that behind them was an island surrounded by cliffs, upon which stood a giant palace. Merlin teleported them inside, and explained to Brian the long line of 'Captain Britain', a guardian that protects Britain from the forces of evil. He showed Brian the Hall of the Captain, where statues of every 'Captain Britain' stood. He gave Brian a choice: Die and pass on into the afterlife, or return to life and take on the mantle of Captain Britain, to continue the legacy. Brian chose to live, fearing the afterlife. Awaking in a hospital bed, Brian found that he had been discovered in a field, on the brink of death, and rushed to a hospital. At first he passed his experience off as a dream, and after several days was released from hospital. He headed back to Braddock Manor, his family home, only to find a suit lying on his bed, styled to resemble the British flag. At that moment he realised everything had actually happened to him, and Merlin had saved him from certain death. He put on the suit, and quickly realised it allowed him to fly, after accidentally triggering the power and crashing into the ceiling. He decided that Britain didn't need him just yet, and packed the suit into a box which he stashed under his bed, declaring that the moment he was needed he would put it on. Sword of Avalon Reavers Cometh Brian's work on teleportation became highly recognised, and the proof was almost undeniable, with very few gaps in the research. However, one day the facility was attacked by a number of men in armour, who killed several scientists as they made their way to Brian's office. They pinned the scientist to the wall, and took all the papers on his desk, quickly dissapearing into a portal. However, Brian's determination to stop them stealing his research caused his Captain Britain uniform to form around him, and he followed them through the portal. The portal led to a dark forest, where he quickly lost the thieves. He continued to search, wanting to both avenge his fallen colleagues and keep his teleportation research out of the wrong hands. Eventually, he came to a decrepit military base, where he saw people in armour identical to those he had seen patrolling the borders. He snapped the necks of the guards and entered, intent on getting his revenge. He entered, and was met by a man who introduced himself as Joshua Stragg, a former colleague of Brian who had studied teleportation as well, but never found the necessary evidence to prove it was possible. He was surprised that Brian had also stumbled upon magical powers, and the two began to fight. Brian demanded to know what happened to Josh, and he got his answer. Josh had resigned from his job after his constant failings, and hanged himself mere days later. He explained that when approaching the afterlife, he was confronted by a being that called itself the Reaver, and gave him the option to carry on to the afterlife, or be resurrected with demonic powers to get his revenge. Their fight caused them both damage, during which Brian broke his hand, the same hand he had broken weeks ago during the pub fight. However, their fight didn't last long, as Brian was pulled through a portal to Camelot, Merlin's palace. While there, Merlin revealed that he had detected the Reavers, and warned Brian that they were dangerous, and their leader, the Reaver, was a mastery of trickery, who was most likely hiding his true intentions from Josh. Brian requested to return to his fight, but Merlin told him he would need rest above anything else, and opened a portal to Braddock Manor. Brian decided it was for the best, and trusted Merlin was right. He slept overnight and late into the day, only to wake up to see columns of smoke rising in the distance. He put his suit on and flew over, to find London in chaos, with Reavers in the streets, destroying buildings. Sword in the Stone While fighting off a number of Reavers, Captain Britain was faced with a portal, which he passed through, to find himself in a massive, medieval city. He was confronted by Roman, the daughter of Merlin, who explained that it was Avalon, the city of dreams. ''More to be added... Fight for Britain Hell Comes to Britain Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-4816 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Flight Category:Worthy of Excalibur Category:Expert Combatant Category:Sword Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters